


SHAWARMA, BRUCE! SHAWARMA!

by Destinyawakened, MJLS



Series: Subtle Moments [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/pseuds/MJLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fighting off Loki's Army, Tony and the rest of Avengers go out for Shawarma. Unfortunately, calling a certain someone never crossed Tony Stark's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHAWARMA, BRUCE! SHAWARMA!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Part of a new series by MJLS and myself. Spoilers for The Avenger's (2012).

The Avengers sat in the dingy restaurant two blocks from where Tony had been brutally awakened by the Hulk’s loud roar. Though they were now enjoying an after battle meal, Tony’s choice of course, the dark haired billionaire had called his CEO, Pepper Potts, to inform her he was fine. It didn’t occur  to Tony to call anyone else until his phone rang again where it was on the table in front of him. It was only then, looking at the picture of Bruce Wayne’s face on his phone, that he realized otherwise.

Pressing the accept button, Tony put Bruce on speaker, so he didn’t have to put down his food to talk to him.

“Stark? Tony...” there was almost a sigh of relief on the other end when Tony answered, but had yet to say anything, but Bruce rarely sounded worried, and there was definitely a mix of that absolute anger in his tone, just from those two words.

“Oh, hey Bruce,” Tony took a bite from his shawarma. He hadn’t even thought of Bruce in the middle of all the fighting and dying. Not even when he knew he might not survive, he had called Pepper instead of his boyfriend. He should feel bad, but he had food in front of him and drinks and he wasn’t going to get bothered over it now. Bruce however, had other plans.

“Listen, Bruce, sort of a bad timing here...” Tony said with a mouth full of meat, “considering I’m eating my victory meal and everything. Why don’t you call me back later sweetcheeks and we’ll have a really good phone talk there.”

The anger on the other end could be  felt through the phone as Bruce breathed. Everyone at the table was silent, confused obviously by who was on the other end of the phone. As far as everyone else was concerned, no had ever talked to Tony like that except for Potts.

“You called Pepper in what could have been your last few minutes. Pepper. You called Pepper,” Bruce said, through obviously gritted teeth, as it seemed like it was getting harder for him to keep his cool.

“Yeah, well, she’s sorta in charge of my money there brucey-boy...” Tony gulped and took another bite, “I mean, nothing against you sexy but I don’t see you in charge of my company anytime soon so don’t expect anything like that.”

The rest of the Avengers stared at Tony as he continued the conversation. They had stopped eating in favor of watching the billionaire have a conversation with the unknown man on the other side of the line. Thor was looking vaguely confused by the whole cellphone concept (and all this while his brother was on the floor next to him, gagged). Bruce Banner on the other hand was looking more confused at the fact that he heard his name every time he tried to take a bite. It didn’t look like Natasha or Clint were interested at all as the black widow was with her feet on Hawkeye’s lap and he was busy staring at her while chewing his food as slowly as he could.

“She had to call and tell me you were fine, Stark,” Bruce blurted out over the phone, some static reception, but otherwise very clear. “You could have taken a minute of your lunchtime to at least text me. I was worried...” Bruce Wayne was pacing on the other end of the phone, fuming, and very obviously, worried as he said, trying to hold himself together and not show the weakness that Tony had obviously made him feel.

“She did? Huh, I knew there was a reason why I hired her,” Tony nodded more to himself than anything else, “and honestly, if I called you during my lunchtime, I wouldn’t have lunch time because you like to keep me busy for hours Bruce. That reminds me, I need to update your systems...” the man trailed off, thinking of how he could best do that instead of thinking about how Bruce was feeling at the moment.

“Please remind me again why I even stay with you?” Bruce sighed, exasperated.

“Because when you look outside the window of your giant, cold apartment sweetie-cakes, you know that you love me so much that it feels so right. Even more right than with that girl you had before and the one in the kinky leather.”

There was silence for nearly a minute on the other end, obvious that the other billionaire was trying to hold his tongue, not say something stupid. There was snickering around the table from a few of the other Avengers, and it was then that Bruce Wayne spoke.

“Do you have me on speaker?”

“...No,” Tony shushed the other people around the table, “Whatever makes you think that? I mean, this is clearly a private conversation between the two of us, why would I put you on speaker, sweetheart?”

“I am. You have me on speaker. I can’t believe you! Are you... even capable of being normal? Ever?”

“Describe ‘normal’ here Bruce, in your best words and try applying it to yourself first before you judge me here.”

During all this, the only thing Steve Rogers could do was stare down at his food and nibble at it, feeling very uncomfortable. It was moments like this that he wished he was back in his own time with Tony’s father who would be more subtle and mention fondue randomly. Even if it was just cheese and bread according to the man.

“Right. Well, have fun with your new teammates, Stark, call me when you’ve gotten your act together,” Bruce said from the other end of the phone, pausing for a moment, decidedly. “Actually, don’t call. You’re good at that.”

Tony stared at the phone with his mouth open. He hadn’t quite expected that reaction from Bruce, wincing, he pocketed the small thing and continued eating in silence. The rest of the Avengers stared at him, waiting for his reaction on the entire end of the conversation. Would Tony call back? Would he start explaining things? He looked at his fellow team members and blinked. Captain America was the first one to speak up in the silence.

“So...do you two...do you two fondue?”


End file.
